Asao's Hollow
by L.A. Riverburn
Summary: ‘cause of Kuno’s stupidity Ranma and twenty one friends find themselves in Asao’s Hollow, were everyone is not what they seem… seriously! they’re not, in more then one way. Rated ‘cause of careless offing everyone.
1. Chapter 1

Ranma in Asao's Hollow

And the disclaimer: Ranma belongs to all them people that own them and are not dead.

Careful, because I'm pretty blaze here about death and silly stuff like that. And, ya know, I've got twentytwo characters, and none of them are invented, so you can rest assured. I am probably going to kill one of your favourite characters.

**It was on a dark night**

**many resting from their daily plights**

**that one man,**

**got the most silly plan,**

**a delusional idea,**

**hoping it'll answer someone's plea,**

**lightning crashed,**

**rain clashed,**

**one aqua trans-sexual unaware,**

**a tomboy without care,**

**and a whole lot without despair,**

**would be tested on their control,**

**and on their judgement,**

**because for this one goal,**

**they'd have an awful lot of torment**

**in the horrors that'll follow**

**in Asao's Hollow.**

"Tell me again why we're here?" Naibki really was not happy about this.

"This place is horrible. I'd really rather go back" Akane also really was not happy about this.

"Don't worry my spirited one, I will protect you. Just stay safe in my arms" Kuno was also not happy about this, but for different reasons.

"Hey you, you leave Akane alone, she doesn't like your sort" Ryoga had no idea were he was, but he knew wasn't happy about Kuno.

"oh my" if Kasumi was not happy about this, she at least hid it well.

"Oh nooo, what is going to happen to my daughters, they could get lost, or eaten. whyyy" Soun was probably the most explicit about his unhappiness, that, and he reminded people of the rain they just left home, only worse.

"grmlbl grmlbl" Genma as the others was also not happy, he really didn't like being a panda.

"Dearest, I hope you're not afraid. Bravery is manly" Nodoka hoped she didn't have to become unhappy about too many manly figures becoming scared.

"Quack quack" Mousse as others before him was unhappy, for quite the same reason as Genma.

"Son in law, you really have to explain yourself why you brought us here! This place is foul and evil" Cologne as many also was unhappy, but nobody understood why.

"What a horrible place this is! Why am I here? Where is Ranma? My darling was here yesterday." Kodachi was unhappy because she was stupid.

"This not be Hawaii. There be no beach, no coconuts, and no palm trees. This place be horrible" Principal Kuno was unhappy because he misread the tourist folder, or just plain didn't read it.

"My eyes are up here Daisuke" then we have Sayuri, who wasn't happy because Daisuke's sight was fifteen centimeters too low.

"Why are you wearing so many clothes? It's not that cold" Daisuke on the other hand was unhappy because, as much as he stared, he might as well have been staring at her belly, for all her clothes showed.

"Hiroshi, can't you tell that pervert of a friend of yours to stop looking at Sayuri's ehm… at Sayuri like that" Yuka was really unhappy about the absence of attention she got, but wouldn't admit that if her life depended on it.

"I just don't understand why he's got all the girls running behind him, even when he's a bloody she." Hiroshi didn't pay them any attention, and was unhappy about Ranma as always, getting all the girls.

"Change my name you horrible little midget" Taro was Taro… meaning unhappy.

"What's this…? Where are all the girls? Why aren't they lying outside sunbathing in skimpy bikinis?" Then we have Happosai who really had hoped that they wouldn't be the only ones here, and as such was unhappy.

"Kasumi. I'm going on a holiday with Kasumi" The good doctor was … well, he'd probably be unhappy because he was so out of it, that he didn't notice how happy he was.

"Shampoo, leave Ranma alone. If there is one thing we don't want, it's him again running of in the forest" then we have Ukyo, who was unhappy because Shampoo was chasing Ranma.

"Miaaaaaaaaaauw!!!!" Shampoo was unhappy because she was going at a very high speed up and down on Ranma's back. While she doesn't exactly mind, she really would hate to crash into one of those cabins.

"Aaaaah… Cat, Cat… get it off, get it off" Ranma was… not unhappy… maybe he would if he was not running as if the seven devils of the underworld were behind him, or in his case, a cat. So now, Ranma was just scared to death.

So an unhappy lot of 21 people and animals and one very scared female stood before the gates of Asao's Hollow, and lightning crashed in the grey clouds.

A sound bang was heard that somehow sounded like someone launching him or herself into a tree.

"Ouch Hell…" Ranma looked around to look where she was and found herself surrounded by trees.

"hmmm, I can't remember this being the destination" suddenly, she heard something, like a soft growling. Not loud or threatening, just a simple growl. Ranma peered into the forest, trying to locate the source, but couldn't find anything.

"Hey, Ranma come here. We're going to divide the cabins" Ranma turned and looked at Akane. She turned back to look into the forest, back to Akane, shrugged, and followed her.

"People, Hear me out, and listen to my words. I propose, no, I demand that I share a Cabin with my two beloved divines. Akane Tendo, The Pigtailed one, and myself will share a cabin. My Father and my Simpphhh…" Ranma pulled his elbow back from Kuno's stomach.

"Idiot. That's the last thing that'll happen."

"I as elder have an other proposition. Shampoo and Ranma will share a cabin. I and Mousse will take the one next to it. Shampoo could use Ranma's strong arms in this foul forest"

"Ayaah, how wonderful. Shampoo always be with Ranma in big scary forest" Shampoo, who already transformed herself to a more talkative form, jumped up and down in enthusiasm. Ranma looked at Shampoo and spluttered something but couldn't get out much.

"Well ehm…"

"Saotome, if you set one foot in the same cabin as my beloved, you're a dead man." Mousse was one of the many not so happy with these arrangements.

"And you know what happens if something happens during the night, don't you son in law?" at this, another flash was seen in the grey clouds. Perplexed, Ranma stared at the now calm clouds, then turned his attention back to matters at hand.

"No way in hell dried up monkey. I'm going…" suddenly, someone was patting Ranma happily on the shoulders.

"You're going to sleep with your cute fiancée of course. Otherwise, I'll have to sleep all alone, and I'd hate that, I'd be scared" Ukyo tried to let that last part sound as if she were frightened… it didn't sound convincing but then, Ranma's easily swayed. "you'll protect me, won't you Ranma" Ranma just stared awkwardly at Ukyo, not daring to disappoint her.

"euh…"

"Ranma, Don't you dare. You belong to our family, and you'll sleep in our cabin. I can hardly ever count on you, but at least let me count on your ever present freeloading abilities"

"Hey, that's not fa…"

"Ranma-chan will sleep with me"

"Ranma stay with Shampoo"

"Ranma, you'll die if you touch Shampoo"

"Ranma, how dare you string all these woman along" Ryoga was feeling a bit left out, and had to add something.

"Ranma stays with his family"

"Kasumi. oooh"

"Oh my, maybe I should help doctor tofu"

"I will sleep with my two angels"

"Hohohohoho, Ranma darling, where are you? I've got a cabin just for the two of us"

"I need Hawaiian Cabin"

"I'll offer myself to protect the girls and their silky darlings"

"hmm, wherever all you'll people sleep, I've got my camera with me"

"Silence commoners. We need a leader, a strong man, resolved and true for his cause, a man not afraid to judge, a true man, a mayor for this small village. And I hereby proclaim myself this title. I, the bleu thunder take this heavy burden on my shoulders and will carry all the responsibilities, and I will carry them out as any noble samurai would."

"Shut up, the only thing we'll proclaim you is toilet lady."

"Wouldn't that be better fit for you, Misses toilet lady?" Ryoga eyed Ranma challengingly.

"Hah, and we'll make you then dinner. Hope you don't run away when being beef. You know if your sense of orientation carries on after death?" Ranma instantly took a battle stance.

"What? You take that back right now." Ryoga followed Ranma suit.

"make me pig boy" But before the two could start fighting.

"Shampoo think Ranma should be mayor" Ranma being in the air, aiming a kick at Ryoga, stopped in mid air, and got kicked out of the air by Ryoga, and fell hard.

The redhead looked up in total shock out of her dirt made silhouette "What?"

"Hey, pretty good idea sugar. Ranma you be Mayor"

"But… what?"

"That would be so manly, being a mayor"

"huh? Manly? But I don't even know wh…"

My son a Mayor, I'm so proud, I trained you well 

"Pop, shut up. The last thing you trained me for was to be some kind of stupid mayor"

"Of course, the future heir of the Tendo Dojo must be mayor"

Ranma turned around looking at Mr. Tendo

"Wha…? Noooo…" Ranma just didn't succeed getting out of his shock.

"hmmm, so easily manipulated. I vote for Ranma being Mayor, I'll then be his or her secretary"

"come on Naibki. Don't support me in this…"

"Oh my. Ranma to be a mayor, that would be so nice."

"Kasumi, noo" Ranma didn't found the strength to complain anymore as everyone, safe mousse, Ryoga and Tatewaki. Well, Kodachi didn't agree to let female Ranma be Mayor, but wished for her betrothed Ranma darling to be mayor, and she'd be mayor-lady and so forth… which came down on the same thing.

"would be a good training there son in law"

"Go Ranma, one of our classmates Mayor"

"Yeeey, go Ranma"

"I vote for Ranma"

"Lead our class to victory"

"humph, I don't care if misses lady girl becomes mayor or not"

"A mayor with silky darlings. Oh, that I can see this on my old age. Will you wear silky darlings Ranma when I vote for you?"

And so Ranma was made Mayor of Asao's hollow, against her protests. She'd fight it, if she knew what to fight. However not finding anyone she dropped her shoulders tried to look like a really upset pigtailed martial artist, succeeded with flying colours and gave up protesting.

It wasn't as if people actually ever listened to her, not when she'd try to explain a most peculiar and awkward situation or of course when they'd try to make her mayor. All the same, all so bloody messed up was the only thing she'd comment on this.

Luckily Kuno protested, which made Ranma happy to no end. Someone who did listen to him, and was against him being mayor, and someone to lose some frustration on. And so we find Kuno discovering Asao's hollow orbit.

However, as mayor Ranma has to decide where everyone slept, and this is what he had chosen.

http://members.lycos.nl/hellonearth/Asaoshollow.jpg

Cabin 1

Ranma Saotome

Nodoka Saotome

Genma Saotome

Cabin 2

Akane Tendo

Nabiki Tendo

Kasumi Tendo

Soun Tendo

Cabin 3

Shampoo

Mousse

Cologne

Cabin 4

Ukyo Kuonji

Ryoga Hibiki

Cabin 5

Tatewaki Kuno

Kodachi Kuno

Principal Kuno

Cabin 6

Daisuke

Sayuri

Hiroshi

Yuka

Cabin 7

Taro

Happosai

Cabin 8 (medical facility)

Doctor Tofu.

Cabin D

Dining hall + Kitchen

And so twenty-two people had their cabins assigned to them. None of them particularly happy, nor any one of them really unhappy. Though no one wanted to be really near Cabin seven, as two of the most weird and deformed people lived their. One mentally, the other, at times, physically.

And thus everyone went to their respective cabins; everyone arranged their rooms, their sleeping places, some people had a hard time doing that, others didn't. But in the end, everyone went to bed.

And while everyone was more or less peacefully sleeping, a little naked fellow with wings and a toy-bow came flying by, and listened to the hearts of the inhabitants.

"Shampoo needs Ranma. Needs to make strong children. Shampoo wants Ranma's children, and Shampoo wants Ranma's love."

"I'd love Ranma like no one else could, I'd do anything for him. Anything. Ranma, just be with me please. I love you some much honey"

"Ranma you jerk"

"Yen, Yen, Yen"

"Oh Doctor Tofu, How I wish you were now in my bed and…. Oh my"

"Shampoo, why don't you understand, I love you, we belong together"

"Oh, Akane, will I ever dare say my longing? Shall I ever hold you again? Will we date one more time?"

"Oh Akane, spirited one, oh Pigtailed girl, fiery tigress. You love me both, and I love you both"

"ohohohohohoho, Ranma my darling, you'll be mine, all mine, with or without your consent"

"oh silk, silk, darling. I love it, my precious silk. My silky darlings"

"Kasumi, Kasumi, Kasumi, Kasumi, Kasumi, Kasumi"

"Why… Sayuri, lock door, and kick me? She beautiful … body"

"I'll give you all the attention you want Yuka"

"My body, or my soul? Who will say Dai?"

"Hiroshi, help me explain"

"mmm… Red hair, actual breasts… hmm I look the best. But, besides myself… I… I think I love …"

And cupido's little cute head felt like it'd explode in a not so cute manner..

Poor Cupid got horribly upset when he heard all those hearts calling out, so many, and most of all so totally insane. It was like with them bloody Greeks, and their gods, only these people were serious about it and even more complicated. What was wrong with them?

This wasn't working, this was slavery, the Union would hear of this. How could they send him of to these, these… Barbarians of love, lunatics? Couldn't they make this place off limits or something? Like,… like with that Nerima district. No one of his service was allowed anywhere near there.

And with that, the little disgruntled angel went off.

Did everyone sleep? Maybe, maybe not. Eventually though, everyone indeed did sleep… except one, who, simple put, was dead. Some might say she or he is sleeping forever… but then that is a very poor sleep indeed. Besides, it's not as if you see much of his or hers sleeping form… or her/his form anyway. And to say that a heap of bones and flesh was sleeping the eternal sleep, that would be silly, not too mention sick.

So none of that silly romantic stuff, it didn't sleep, it was a gruesome heap of tasteless stuff.

Authors notes:

I forgot, was Taro every in the anime? Oh well, doesn't matter.

Oh… I just found out Ukyo didn't actually know about Ryoga's curse… ehm, mistake on my part. Just ehm… imagine Ukyo having discovered about Ryoga in one of her plots to couple Ryoga and Akane.

And I know it'd be nice to read about how Sayrui, Daisuke, Hiroshi and Yuka would divide their cabin, and the fight that would follow. Or how the Tendo's, or the Saotomes did that. But then… that's not the point of this story.

The only thing I can say is… feel inspired, and warn me if you're going to write anything alike. I love horror stories.

Oh yeah, don't know if it allowed, but I added a picture so you know a bit how they live (the link), Didn't found anything in the rules that disallowed adding pictures.

Before anyone draws conclusions from the link; I'm not Dutch. (not that there is anything wrong with you guys)


	2. Chapter 2

-1Disclaimer fun, all characters portrayed here are property of you know who, and those that die remain her properties, might be a nice consolation for those hating their deaths.

More dead and horror await you here (much more because in fact we hardly had any anyway).

**He was the principal**

**Without much of a principle**

**He liked his palm trees**

**And at times a tease**

**And for all the contrast**

**All that would now stay in the past.**

'I'm in heaven' were the thoughts of one Ranma Saotome as he regarded the breakfast-table. Then he looked at what was on the table. 'I'm also in a twilight zone' he thought with less enthusiasm .

"how…" Ranma scratched the back of his head "How did Ukyo and Shampoo manage to make dinner together without at least the whole building collapsing?"

"Hello Ranma, Good morning to you" Kasumi sounded cheerful as ever. 'Okay, I think I know why'

"Hello Ranma honey, slept well?" Ukyo was strangely cheerful, in a calm sort of way.

"Good morning Ranma, how is morning?" Ranma watched even more shocked at the Chinese Amazon emerging from the kitchen carrying various bowls on various parts of her body. Both ladies came, carrying foodstuff her way, and stopped to both her left and right.

"Ranma honey, you gotta tell us…" Ukyo began

"…Kasumi practicing some unknown and weird martial art we don't know about?" Shampoo ended in her high pitched curious voice, but strangely calm.

"I ehm… really don't know."

Both women sighed put on again a smile and with clear joy, if the demure smiles on their faces were any indication, continued prepare breakfast, and deck the long table.

Ranma observed the long big wooden structure. It was high, and the walls were adorned with various forest things. From forest paintings to stuffed forest animals to wall-clothing and of course windows that showed Asao's hollow. From here you could perfectly see the square.

The room was dominated by the long wooden table that stood in the middle of it, now decked with all sorts of foodstuff and eating things. The table was surrounded by two benches the length of the table. The end of the table the farthest away from Ranma didn't had a chair, the other one did, a big one with a cushion and everything.

Ranma didn't like being mayor because being a mayor didn't really involve fighting so he had little interest in it… then again, being mayor of these twenty one people might convince him to think otherwise. Whatever it meant being mayor, he liked the chair. Big and important. Not that he was arrogant, but it was the only logical that the smartest and strongest of all the people here deserved that place.

Behind the big chair was a big double door that led to the kitchen. The door was open and Ukyo and Shampoo travelled between the kitchen and the dining room constantly bringing stuff.

Somewhere in the middle of the table on the left side of the chair, were mousse and cologne sitting, apparently talking about something. If he'd strain he might be able to eavesdrop, but then there was little use. At the opposite side of cologne and mousse was Tofu talking with Nabiki and Soun, and on their left were his dad and his mom sitting also talking. Both smiled, which was ridiculous and proved his mom probably didn't know squat about what his responsible and loving father did. But hey, this was a holiday, also for his dad, although he deserved the opposite for the rest of his live.

Suddenly, Akane burst in.

"Kasumi, why didn't you wake me? I wanted to help make breakfast" Ranma immediately looked at Ukyo and Shampoo hoping that at least they would insult her or something. But no, to Ranma's dismay, they kept on that cheerful smile and went on preparing the breakfast table. 'I guess then that I must'

"Come'on Akane. We've got a two week holiday. At least kill us somewhere in the next week" Akane had just passed Ranma, running for the kitchen, and stopped in her tracks. She turned around and high kicked Ranma, who jumped up and easily evaded her kick.

"What do you want Jerk?"

Ranma began running around the table being trailed by Akane, sticking out his tongue and taunting her when suddenly, he crashed into Ryoga.

"How dare you treat Akane like that" and with a lovely high punch, Ranma made the first hole in the roof.

Around this time, everyone began entering the building. First were Ranma, Akane and Ukyo's classmates, Daisuke, Hiroshi, Yuka and Sayuri.

"I did not touch your bra. I mean, how could I do that? Your door was locked?"

"I know you did?"

"How? Unlike some I still can't knock out door and stuff… and I think you'd have noticed, or heard"

"I still say you touched it!"

"Why do you think that?"

"Because it's a different one, a plain one. And I was wearing a…"

"…"

"a not so plain one. Damn it, you'd know you…"

"ehm"

"Yoshi, you need to help me, you were in the same room. I didn't do anything did I?"

"well no… not exactly."

"What are you talking about "not exactly"?"

"well, you were pretty interested. You kept going on and on… but then, you kept going on about every girl here, safe Kasumi and cologne… and well…Still, I don't think you stole any of their stuff. But'ehm, how locked was the window in your room?"

Sayuri looked at him blankly.

"well" answered Yuka in her place "it was pretty open"

"don't you know anther inhabitant that might have been more interested in it then Dai here, how small that chance is?"

Ranma waggled back inside, bruised and dirty but caught parts of the conversation, and readily joined them.

"Lost any if your bras there Sayuri?" Ranma smiled, but Sayuri was not amused. In fact, she suddenly held a broom that was aimed at him.

Akane also decided to interfere. "Need some help clobbering the pervert Sayuri?" Akane had no broom, but Ranma wished she had, because he knew from experience that mallets hurt more then brooms.

"Jeez. I was just going to mention Happosai, he probably did it." Ranma put on a hurt look. "tsss, as I ever would do that to a girl."

"Yes you would, in case you need one. You left yours at home, remember. Naive as you are" Akane reminded him painfully. It wasn't so painful that he was reminded off that fact. In fact, he was pretty sure he didn't need one now. Thing was, it wasn't that manly to have bras.

And there were enough situations were bras proved to be a great help. Bras had their advantages he admitted. Probably not the advantages the ordinary girl saw in them, it being sexy and supporting, but other advantages like luring some people into a hopefully death-trap that eventually wasn't all that deadly anyway, or convincing people to do what they ordinary wouldn't do. Yep, Ranma was one step closer to become a somewhat decent female.

Nevertheless the advantages, it still was embarrassing to have a collection, and now Akane had found the need to mention this.

"Yea well. I can't really borrow yours can I Akane? I mean, never mind that no one is interested in them, they'd kill me if I wore them." three girl's vision suddenly darkened to such a level that Ranma, yes even Ranma, was aware of the fact that he probably said something stupid, possibly insulting, and quite certainly a catalyst for pain.

"RANMA" Akane's scream wasn't one of tenderness and love… in fact, Ranma hoped he'd have enough bodily functions left to eat after this, the scream didn't need any words to get its meaning across .

"Wha…. You want to fight" Ranma instantly took a battle stance, but his stance wasn't that convincing. Moreso that Sayuri and Yuka weren't martial artists. So he just stood there, and waited to be pummelled, smashed and launched. And he was just inside to.

Bang - slap - slap - slap - Slash - Throw

"Uncute tombooooooooooooooy" and so, another Ranma-esque hole was made in the not so rain-proof roof.

Crash

"Hey pantyhose taro, sorry I crashed into you there… I…"

"That's nothing lady girl. Don't worry, I always carry some cold water around for situations like these." Splash. Groowl. Grab…

"Aaaahaa… dooOOoon't spiiIIIiin like thaaAAat. IIIi neEEed to EAAat" and Ranma flew some more.

"Grrr, grmlbl, Growl" which when translated meant something in the lines of ."Humpf. Silly lady girl. Well now I'm off to eat, after finding some hot water."

Ranma flew and flew

And landed in front of the Kuno's.

"Jeez. Stupid Tomboy, Stupid Pantyhose Taro. Now I've gotta walk all the way back." he observed his surroundings and noticed the complete desolation. No sound was heard, no soul was present, or so it appeared.

"everyone must be in the dining hall by now." Ranma mused. But that was silly, the Kuno's at least should be still in here, he didn't saw any of them in the dining hall, and he would've seen them coming out (he ehm… had had an aerial view of the camp, so he was pretty certain).

Somehow it seemed darker and more quiet here then anywhere else. Ranma felt a dark foreboding when looking at the Kuno's their Cabin.

"hmm, must be nothing" and with that left for the Dining hall.

Lightning crashed, the sun disappeared for a second, owls hooted, wolfs howled, but all that was lost on Ranma who had no time for ominous signals, and left again for the Dining hall.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH" a high pitched almost inhuman scream left Cabin number five. Ranma contemplated ignoring it, but since it was Kodachi screaming (luckily. Ranma would've been worried if Tatewaki or the principal began screaming like that.) he turned around, and walked up to the cabin.

Before entering though, he looked around, to see if anyone else heard it… but no one apparently did… or no one was interested. The later was probably the case. Kodachi screaming wasn't exceptional. However, most of her screams were more melodious, more soothing, then the raw animal scream that he had heard just now.

And so Ranma entered, only to be trampled by a dead terrified Kodachi.

"Ranma my love, help me. There… daddy… awful. The stench, the ugliness" and with an dread look she added, looking him straight in the eyes. "THE VULGARITY". then, on cue, her eyes began dripping tears.

"Woow, what's the matter Kodachi?"

"Ranma, my darling Ranma. My father… allas, couldn't even… ehm… rest himself in a tidy gracious manner. Horrible. Please Ranma, the second room on your right. And see for yourself." she closed her eyes, gently touched her forehead, and fainted.

Ranma gave Kodachi a blank look, before ascending the stairs. While ascending he idly wondered where Tatewaki was. He hadn't seen him outside, or here anywhere, and he'd expect him to help his sister in this apparently rather ehem… vulgar, situation.

he didn't give it any thought, and opened the door. The first thing Ranma noticed was the smell. It was the kind of stench, that even a dead guy would smell… which might have been a poor example since it was, on closer examination indeed the stench of a corpse. So… it was a stench that even ehm… euh, Ranma stopped trying to find comparison for what might have a hard time smelling smells, and examined the heap of meat and bones closer.

And it was just that. A heap of blood, red meat and white bones sticking out of it, all lookin fairly human as far as Ranma could tell. The top of the heap had a palm tree on it, and was wearing sunglasses. Closing his nose, Ranma neared the pile, and pulled out the palm tree. It required some force, but eventually, it gave, and with it came half of a skull that was scarily much resembling the principal. Somehow the glasses had come with the skulls, and so Ranma was holding a skull with half of its jaw missing, wearing sunglasses and supported a still healthy looking cute palm tree.

"well… I guess that's one problem less. I wonder though who killed him. Must've been someone with quite an appetite. There's hardly anything left of the guy."

Authors Note:

You know which music goes well with this story? Silent hill's Soundtracks. Oh well, this is the start of how my story will advance. The next part will be even more gruesome… well, maybe not, but even more OOC… maybe. … well, I've never seen how any of these people handled dead. Close dead, presumed dead, yea… but factual dead, a dead body, or meatpile wearing sunglasses and supporting a nice healthy green palm tree… not really no. so, as far as I'm concerned, I'm still doing a pretty good job being IC. Besides, it wouldn't be fun to seriously write them in character. You'll understand when you read the next chapter… or understand what I'm aiming at.

River.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I know for a fact that they're not dead.

**He was stupid**

**Tried, for himself, to play Cupid**

**He liked himself**

**He didn't mind to pride oneself**

**And while he was a perfect narcist**

**He's not going to stay and amorist**

Ranma looked a bit closer at the meaty mash that was once the principal.

"and someone with quite some teeth. Look at those bite marks.

There is just one thing I don't get" Ranma gave the heap a pensive stare.

"Why would someone eat the principal?…

I mean, You've got to have a horrible taste if you choose the principal as dinner. I bet he's even worse then Akane's cooking.

Choose Ukyo, or shampoo, or maybe even Kodachi … but why the principal?"

Ranma stared some more while slowly, half an organ that might have been functioning as a liver once, sadly enough, slipped down from the heap, making a slurpy, wet sound.

Ranma put his fist in his hand, indicating he had an idea

"Maybe it was the healthy looking palm tree."

"That's indeed quite an incredible looking palm tree he has there, isn't it" Ranma turned around and saw a mob.

"Hiya Naibki. Yep, quite a tree indeed."

"Yeah, just look at those four leaves, they almost sparkle" Ukyo, as Nabiki was quite impressed with the palm tree.

"maybe it happy because it free?" offered Shampoo helpfully.

"I dunno. Maybe all the dead meat is good fertilizer. I mean, it did grew on the principals head, and I can't imagine what's in there except dead meat".

'He, gives a while new perspective to their mental state, being brain-dead and all.' Ranma mentally added

"what's the smile for honey, except the fact that he's dead?".

"You know how they always seem brain-dead and all. Well, maybe it's truer then we think" Ukyo laughed at that.

"Ranma, how horrible can you be, honestly" Akane fixed Ranma with a glare.

She walked over to the peaceful pile, and tore the palm-tree free from the skull. It was, contrary to popular belief, hardly stuck to the skull, and came off easily. Akane handled the midget - but oh so fresh - palm tree, like a new born babe.

"Saying that this palm tree would use that horrible excuse for something living as fertilizer." Akane said displeased, Ranma hmm'ed.

"hmm, yea you're probably right. Well, anyway, he's now not even an excuse for something living. Still, a horrible excuse though. I do wonder who'd done it. I mean, now he's a horrible excuse for something dead, and I don't think the dead particularly like that."

Ranma turned around and looked at the mob, which included… everyone, except Kodachi, Tatewaki… and the meat heap, previously known as the principal.

"So, anyone any idea who might've done this?" Ranma nodded towards the heap. No one responded though, everyone stood waiting for someone, anyone to come out and admit.

"Come' on people, we need a murderer here… or at least a suspect. No one knew we're here except all the people present here, all the people you told and the people who we rented this place from." Ranma scanned the eighteen people intensely, daring anyone to confess.

Eventually, Daisuke broke the silence "I confess I murdered him" everyone gasped and looked at Daisuke in complete shock, including Ranma.

Ranma was the first to get around, and walked over to Daisuke, always looking maintaining eye contact. Eventually, when Ranma's face was almost touching Daisuke's,

"Daisuke… whatever were you thinking? Why in the world eat the principal? Aren't there others here who look way more tasty? Think of how Sayuri or Yuka must feel, being rejected like that?"

Yuka sniffed to fortify Ranma's point, but received an elbow from Sayuri

"He can eat anyone for all I care" Daisuke didn't look up at Sayuri's remark.

"I quite agree there son. It's promising for a young man to show such passion in, whatever he does, but you don't have to strain yourself like that son. Begin with something easier, like, say a panda." Soun, helpful as ever advised the young man.

"Yes Tendo, or moreover, begin slowly, eat smaller bits at first, then later you can advance and try to eat him whole. But you've eaten half his body, which is an amazing feat surely, but one does wonder its wisdom"

"Oh my, if you want Daisuke, I can let Akane cook for you" Akane looked at her sister astonished.

"Kasumi, how could you?" Kasumi looked shamefaced at Akane.

"Sorry Akane. But feeding takes such a high priority with me. And well, if he doesn't like my cooking, and needs to eat tasteless people like the headmaster, I have to find an alternative" it was peculiar to hear Kasumi frightened. Nothing ever really fazed her, but this. It was sweet though that the one thing that does upset her, is intentionally hurting her sister.

"But insulting your own sister like that." All that Kasumi could do to look at a devastated Akane was looking at her feet..

"Don't sweat it Akane. Like your dad said, he has to pipe down some levels, not raise the bar." Ranma smirked while clapping Akane on the back.

"RANMA" however, Ranma was already walking back to Daisuke, and she, for once let it go.

"Whatever your taste may be Daisuke. I want to make one thing clear here."

Everyone held his breath as mayor Ranma was about to speak some heavy weighting words. Well… some words that might've been heavy weren't it for the fact that Ranma was about to say them.

"You are to be congratulated"

"Yeah, thanks for getting rid of him"

"He was such a pest"

"Though it does mean the Kuno's will have even more money now, with the money they're going to get from their dad."

"Hey, more money to blackmail out of him"

"I don't believe he did it" an aggravated Sayuri said.

"Me neither" Yuka agreed.

"I'm also doubtful of that" Hiroshi tactfully joining the ladies

Daisuke looked at his friend in shock "Yoshi, how could you?"

"Well, I would've heard it if you left the room, I'm a light sleeper after all. And there is no trace of blood whatsoever in our room. Besides, it's not fair taking the credit when you didn't do it."

Daisuke dropped his shoulders in defeat and sighed.

"Okay so I haven't done it. Who cares, he's dead isn't he."

Ranma looked at Daisuke, scratching the back of his head..

"Okay then. No problem, but we still have no murderer though"

"Why do you want one? I mean, he's dead. Let's be happy about that, and get on, a lot happier, with our lives." Ranma turned to Ukyo.

"Maybe, but still. Think about it, if no one here killed him, then it had to be someone who didn't knew what a pest he was, so in other words, someone who just randomly killed him. And that means that, that someone might kill one of us to." Ukyo observed Ranma's more then proud face. It probably was even obvious to the meat heap that Ranma was mighty proud of his reasoning.

"Maybe he really only killed him to set this nice palm tree free" Akane was idly stroking one of its four leaves.

"Maybe, but I somehow doubt that." At this Ranma began walking from left to right in front of the group all the while apparently in deep thought.

Everyone stood still, and waited for Ranma to come to some sort of conclusion, no one said a word, no one dared to interrupt the martial artist's pondering.

"Ranma, could you stop the pensive glare and change the record. It doesn't fit you" Nabiki eventually did dare to break the silence, and was rewarded with a shocked look from everyone.

Ranma, in a mid stride, turned around and looked at Nabiki, then nodded more to himself, then anyone else, and began to whistle, putting his hands in his pockets and looking at the sky… which was silly because he was inside, and continued pacing like that in front of the mob.

Nabiki smiled happy with the change..

Eventually, Ranma appeared to have thought of something, as his hand once again slammed in his other hand.

"I have it; all we have to do is find someone who had reasons to kill the headmaster." Everyone simultaneously groaned at that.

"What? It's pure logic. And gives us an excuse to get rid of another pest" in a second, everyone's face, that initially showed annoyance, cleared up in wonder.

"Who, more then us - which is highly unlikely, and quite absurd but whatever… - , has a reason to kill him, and who, we have reasons to kill?" Nabiki glared at Ranma.

"Don't go there Ranma, or you'll regret it."

"What was that Nabiki?" Ranma's glare was instantly aimed at Nabiki.

"Nothing, I'm just the innocent little girl" she peeped with a cuter then ever before face… which doesn't tell you much since Nabiki's cute faces were fairly limited, but we'll assume it was pretty cute… for Nabiki's doing anyway. Actually, she herself was quite shocked with the way she peeped and tried to look innocent and cute. Not only she, but the whole mob stared at her, including Ranma who also took the liberty to gawk.

"I don't know what happened… I, I ehm…Whatever, Ranma don't, okay, just don't"

"Come on Nabiki. You don't have any idea how big a favour you'd do me and Akane… and probably Ukyo… and Daisuke Hiroshi, Yuka and Sayuri. Think of your classmates at Furinkan, how much they'd love this. Not only released from their principal from hell, but rid of both of them."

"No Ranma, just no. think off all the money I could get out of him. Think of the things I could sell him, the things for which he'd give yen, much yen, thousands of yen. THE YEN RANMA, THE YEN, have you thought about that?" Nabiki almost began to scream, maybe she was, it was hard to tell. Nabiki had never screamed before, much like Kasumi but for an entirely different reason. She's supposed to be cool, rational and calculating. Not this… this Nabiki with a loud voice, it was so not her. Maybe it was a sign for things to come.

Then again, maybe money was the only thing that indeed could get her emotional and… angry. Whatever Nabiki's reasons to be angry Ranma wasn't going to bet on this, never when Nabiki involved and so, took some steps back.

However, this had to be done, so Ranma did the only thing that could be done in a situation like this.

"well… what if we make a deal?" everyone looked at Ranma as if he had grown a second head… with a cute little red hat on,… painted like a clown… saying "Huk Huk Huk, that's all folks"… and was doing a tap-dance though it was only a head… and… well, in the end, that might not have been that strange, seeing as said person changed into a girl with cold water and all. So… ehm, they all looked at him as when a normal person saw Ranma as if he had grown a second head… with a cute…,WHATEVER… they were fairly baffled.

"You… and me, make a deal? And you propose it?" as the rest she was fairly amazed, and she was also grinning. The rest wasn't grinning, the rest was waiting for impending doom.

"You let us go cream the bastard, and I'll model for you a week." Nabiki thought this over. Her biggest client was of course Kuno, but not exclusively. Things might sell a bit slower then normal but in the end she'd still see huge wages… however, it would all take a lot longer, and also wasn't as funny. Kuno was in his obliviousness such an easy and rewarding target… certainly rewarding, big time.

"Five weeks, spread over three years, with no modelling fee"

"WHAT, you insane? I'd never"

"Otherwise I won't agree Ranma" Ranma looked at Nabiki beaten. He had no idea why he would need her consent. Nevertheless was he sure that she'd be a pain if he offed him off without her agreement.

"ALright, I'll do it. But no nude shots, and no shots during school time, or any shot with any of my fiancées and stuff, and none of them that might bring serious pain to me."

"that's fair enough"

"And no blackmail, just for selling"

"that's …"

"NO blackmail"

"Alright, sheesh, as if I'd blackmail you" Ranma glared, he just glared.

"About whom are you two actually talking about Ranma" Ranma turned to Akane and groaned.

"Come' on honey, who at Furinkan do we want dead, and is easily a suspect here?" Ukyo sighed at Akane's sometimes selective dimness.

"ah yes, him." Akane smiled as realisation dawned on her. Ranma stared at her, his arms hanging limp against his body. '_what'dyou mean stupid_?'

"Alright then, everyone agreed? Kuno is the murderer here, whatever he says, and whatever proof he has against this"

And with that the mob left for Tatewaki's room, lead by Ranma.

They eventually reached Kuno's room, which was easily recognised, as it had two giant doors with a bleu thunder on it, and beneath it written in golden calligraphy:

Here sleeps Tatewaki Kuno

Known by his peers as the bleu thunder of Furinkan high

Age seventeen, intelligent, rich and beautiful.

And a dead man walking, except for the brains, they were already dead.

That last part wasn't in calligraphy wasn't even in gold, but in black written with a marker, in hardly legible scribble.

Before opening the door, he looked behind him to see if his companions were ready. And they were, with torches, ropes, pitchforks and the works, complaining and fighting between each other as they went.

Ranma turned back to the door, and opened it.

The room was big and nicely decorated, as might have been expected, though were he got the stuff from was a Mystery. Kuno was standing in the middle of the room, his bokken ready.

"I was expecting you Saotome." His voice was kinda off, noticed Ranma, like he was using a totally different accent. He also sounded a bit evil, which of course suited him well, and only made things to much easier.

"You were?" Ranma looked surprised

"Thou voice carriest far fiend. The whole forest is made aware of your vile plot to take the most wonderful being from this earth. Oh, how horrible it will suffer." Kuno closed his eyes and softly touched his head as he tried to seem tragic, which was of course very much the case, but he didn't need to play it, he was pretty tragic since birth.

"I cannot begin to imagine the hurt thou foul, but luckily improbable, plan will bring to my two beloved. Akane and Pigtailed one, you'll both surely will suffer if this demon succeed. But fear not, I kuno has never been defeaten, and it will take more then this vile cur to even make a possible plan to end my noble and just existence.

The consequences, the tragedy that would befall this… this community, this country… NO, this world would be too horrid to imagine. My noble presence alone is inspiration for all, and it would be tragic indeed if such a thing were lost. It is no more then your true colours Ranma Saotome, that you would take from the world my greatness"

And with that, Kuno opened his eyes, and found himself bound, in the middle of the square looking at nineteen people with stones. Their torches were placed around the square which was somehow necessary because though it was day, the grey clouds hid the sun well. The pitchforks and whatnot that they carried were innocently lying on the ground.

Scream were heard in the angry mob.

"You murdered"

"you ate your own father"

"how could you"

"you scared us all"

Kuno however was fairly certain he hadn't ate his father. Suppose he had, he should have had an awful taste in his mouth when he woke… then again, maybe that fresh palm tree on his head had neutralised the taste. Whatever it was, he was not going down without a fight.

"READY" Ranma's voice boomed over all the angry mutters coming from the mob.

"SET" Ranma was standing besides the crowd who were themselves standing in a neat line right in front of a bound Kuno.

"GO eh… I mean THROW" and with that everyone, even Nabiki (she might not like it, but bought is bought, and she wasn't the one to deliver half goods) began to throw rocks at him. Kuno however, stupid as he was, still found himself able to evade the rocks.

He evaded them that well that people were getting awfully bored with it, and began sighing in frustrating.

"Can't we just hang him or something, this is tiresome." mousse pointed out

"No, we'll probably need hangin' for someone else." Ranma looked as Kuno was still evading rocks using all his concentrating and skills.

Suddenly, Ranma picked up a bucket of cold water that was lying around and doused its contents on himself.

"KUNOOOO, won't you die for me?" she asked in a voice that would kill a bucket full of plush bunnies of jealousy.

"Pigtailed girl. You've come for me!" distracted, everyone saw their chance, and all at once began a new wave of rocks.

This time Kuno didn't get a chance to evade. In fact, in a matter of seconds, Kuno was hardly visible, as a mountain of rocks covered him from head to toe. The only evidence that there was in fact a human under there was the puddle of bloody rapidly expanding under the mountain off stone.

Tofu stepped out the crown, walked over to Kuno, stuck his hand in the mountain of stones, rummaged a bit somewhere, and eventually came to a conclusion.

"His dead" he tried to sound sorrowful, but even he couldn't suppress a grin.

And the crown cheered.

"Okay, now that this is over with, let's eat, I'm starving here" and with the Mayors blessing all went to eat.

Authors Note:

Ugh… I don't know how I could've uploaded the first version of this chapter. It was… horrible. I've rewritten some parts, and corrected an awful lot of mistakes.

Alright then, to get some reviews here…

You know that:

Cupido cupido

Headmaster Human

Tatewaki Kuno Human

Ranma Mayor/ …

I've given here an insanely obvious hint of someone else's role, the mob was even shocked, and so that should be easy to guess. But for the rest…

Yea, I know, the rhyme sucks. I had a far better one, thought of in bed… and forgot it afterwards (stupid how all the creative and good ideas bother you when you're nice and cosy in your bed)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Some might be dead, but luckily, she ain't.

**He was never really content,**

**Apparently always lived in torment**

**Over such a tiny triviality**

**As the name he was given in all legality**

**He was an abnormality indeed**

**To have lived his live with such a strange need**

Ranma looked at the big chalk board in front of him. The top part of it had a shot of the camp from some helicopter or some such. Really nifty and handy. It served well as a reminder where everyone slept.

The bottom part was a dark green chalk board with beneath it a wooden something that hold all the chalks. He'd written all the names of all Asao's resident… well, names, all the different groups and their respective cabins. The first one of course were the Saotomes, and so on with the Tendo's, The Chinese, Ukyo and Ryoga till everyone was accounted for.

There was one group though that wasn't so present anymore, and that were the Kuno's. There was only one left, Kodachi Kuno, and no one could find her.

But that didn't matter at all. Rather ten Kodachi's lost then one screaming about.

After Kuno's stoning, the day advanced in a pretty normal fashion. Happosai was chased by every female member, safe cologne and his mother, of Asao's hollow. The chasing mob wasn't as spectacular as the usual crowd, but with Ukyo and Shampoo in their ranks, Happosai probably did feel somewhere that the girls were in fact pissed.

This was of course a perfect opportunity for a certain disgruntled Chinese to make sure that once again his name could get changed. Unluckily enough, Happosai still didn't seem to agree. In fact, he was so glad with the choice he made, that he gave all his panty hoses to Taro.

The female population, their minds temporarily unavailable due to stolen undergarments, were somewhat set on said undergarments. It was pretty much how a heat seeking bomb went after heat and destroyed that said hot object, these females pretty much did the same. Only the heat were their undergarments, the source the one holding the undergarments, and the explosions… well, that was pretty much the same, though it took longer, but probably caused more damage. As the bomb, they didn't really care what caused the heat (or in their case, who held their undergarments).

So, an insulted Taro looked at the insulting objects just given by the pervert, grunted (after tactfully dousing him with hot water, though if the ladies would've feel intimidated by his 'curse' is a question one might ask himself.) and was then clobbered and beaten by various painful objects.

Then you had Shampoo and Ukyo who both wanted to become First lady. Ranma didn't know anything about politics, but he was pretty sure that Mayors in fact don't have a first lady… that was reserved for the king or someone like that. Anyway, that didn't seem to lessen their resolve by an inch.

So both ladies in perfect conservative grey suits (with stretchy skirt, dark panty hose, white blouse and vest) went after each other throats. Ranma normally would've walked away, but then he had never seen a battle between a purple haired Amazon in suit fighting an Okonomiyaki chef with spatula also in suit. It was pretty neat, till Akane got it in her head he was gawking, and made that clear.

Somehow, she also had misunderstood his comment how such a suit would do wonders for her none existing figure, and that she should try it. Maybe those stretchy skirts would make her figure leaner.

Kasumi was busy the whole day cleaning and organising the huge kitchen, Nabiki strolled around taking pictures from this and that, and having her first photo shoot with Ranma. Well, she tried, thing was that there weren't any "catching" clothes that fitted her well formed figure, not too mention well endowed. So Nabiki just cursed, and changed from taking pictures to finding a way to increase cup sizes, and make clothes less baggy, cursing something about how unfair it all was.

Genma and Soun found nothing else to do then play shogi, which was alright with him. His mother helped Kasumi in the kitchen, encouraged Ranma to take Happosai's example, got some glares from Sayuri and Yuka, and generally just strolled around just looking like her content self.

Ryoga at one point decided that it was all Ranma's fault, but eventually decided that he had no idea what he should blame his arch enemy for, so instead asked for a sparring session. Ranma happily took the offer, but after a good hour of workout, Ukyo interrupted looking like something that stepped out of a conglomerate office. Three minutes later, Shampoo joined Ukyo, a fight broke out, he watched, Akane arrived, he flew, Ryoga found a reason, he sparred some more, mousse found him, more sparring, rain came, sparring was done, and to end it all with a bang, Ranma launched the unwanted object hanging on her breasts into the stratosphere.

Doctor Tofu just watched entranced by everyone's healing capabilities, and decided a visit to the kitchens would offer a solution. So Kasumi found herself cleaning some more mess in the kitchen made by torn and randomly broken things. She really didn't understand why Doctor Tofu would dirty the place so.

Daisuke and Hiroshi followed Ranma around as much as they could, and grieved the fact that they just weren't as capable Martial artist as Ranma was.

And then dinner came, and everyone, more or less talked peacefully at the table till late in the evening. Cologne has some interesting stories to tell about rats and wolves that didn't make sense, but got everyone in a spooky mood. Ranma and Ryoga talked a bit about Martial arts before they found reasons to fight. Ukyo, Shampoo, Akane, Sayuri and Yuka tried girl talk, but soon Sayuri and Yuka couldn't follow anymore and just watched the three other girls have girl-talk about what clothes didn't fit the others figure at all, and stuff like that.

Happosai and Cologne shared some stories of the old times, which suspiciously looked like the medieval ages, but no one cared. And so everyone had a nice cheerful albeit sometimes somewhat aggressive evening dinner.

And then everyone went to bed, and so here he was, Ranma, getting ready for bed. Still damp from the hot bath he had to take to change back.

Surely, now those Kuno's were gone, it would be a peaceful night.

Somewhere, somehow, in a land far away… as far away from those maniacs as humanly possible, there might be a peaceful night. Wherever that might be, here is Asao's Hollow it was everything but a peaceful night.

The moon stood high and round in the sky. Stars twinkled, and somehow didn't seem that serene at all. If anything, they were the green light for anything dark and sinister to emerge.

And on this night, someone had a dream. It was a strange dream, a conscious dream, a dream where he or she apparently had a choice.

He or she saw in that dream images floating about of all Asao's Hollow residents. He or she was floating between all those images, looking at them in wonder. She or he at first didn't know what to do with them, however, somehow after floating through these images for a bit, she or he knew exactly what this was all about.

He or she then without hesitation floated towards an image of a boy with a red shirt, black pants, sporting a pig tail. She or he just kept floating before the figure when suddenly, the image began to glow. At first it was a soft bluish aura, but before long, the glow began to spread, and to engulf the entire image. And when the image was practically gone, in its place leaving a hard bluish glow, she or he knew.

Knowing what he or she had to know, she or he awoke, to instantly fell in a deep undisturbed sleep.

While this person was sleeping, someone else was not. Someone didn't trust all this, someone felt threatened, someone felt the need to draw her curtains a bit, and look outside, and someone saw shadows moving about on the street. Someone gasped, and looked in horror as those shadows never could belong to anyone human. Someone stared in shock as the big shadow somehow was hairy, had a big snout, had it open, and sported teeth. Teeth impressive enough to cause someone, who was only watching the shadow to drop the curtains in fright, and quickly, with a thumping heart went back to bed.

Shadows lurked in Asao's Hollow, but none heard, none saw them. For they were silent and stealthy.

Suddenly, the sound of someone, or something tripping over something was heard. Heavy inarticulate sounds were heard that mostly sounded mad and disgruntled. The one having made the racket responded in a subdued voice.

So maybe they weren't that stealthy or silent, but enough so that no one heard or saw them, or so they thought.

Then again, it took some seriously heavy decibels for some to wake, the kind of Decibels on the scale of Richter. You know, the sound city-wiping bombs make. So said shadows probably could've had a disco party with Kiss on the background, and some still wouldn't have noticed them.

They stalked the little colony walking back and forth from cabin to cabin, sniffing, debating, and eventually deciding that this was not the cabin they were looking for.

And so, unknown by any of its residents, Asao's Hollow destiny was being made by these beings.

Eventually, all seemed to have found the cabins that they desired. Then suddenly, they began to argue, as silent as possible, but arguing none the less. It went on for quite a while, when eventually, they came to an agreement.

And on they went, in the cabin of their mutual choice. Now though, they were silent, and they were stealthy, and no one, not even the residents of the visited cabin heard any of them.

Their job done, all disappeared back into the night.

You had early birds, and late birds, you had ugly birds, and beautiful birds, you had male birds, and female birds and the kind that couldn't make up their mind if they were a female or male bird, but all those birds were still in bed, for it were the very, very early birds, the birds that didn't wake with the sun, that woke before it.

It were two birds. One bird knew it could save a life, one bird knew it could destroy a life.

The bird of death woke, and looked at the black greasy potion in its hands, and pondered the possibility of getting rid of certain unwanted residents. However, it only had one potion, and one potion wouldn't do, so it hid the potion, and went back to bed.

The bird of life woke simultaneously with the bird of death, and looked at the white crystalline potion in its hand and pondered its dream. It knew that there was one resident less, and it knew it could help this resident become one of them once more (well… that is to say, living. Because there stopped every other comparison to the rest of the residents). However, it also knew that it could only help one resident, and none more. And no matter how much it hurt him to not help this life, it didn't, and went back to bed.

As usually happens after a night well slept, people woke, the same goes for the residents of Asao's Hollow, however queer some people might think they are. All woke, some earlier, some later, some in a good mood, and some in a lousy mood.

One of those people that woke was one Saotome Ranma. He didn't really woke, he was simply thrown out of his bed, out of the window and luckily not in a pond… it still woke him, but he really rather would've just "woken" like most people do. There was no pond, so Ranma just landed on his feet, instantly taking a battle stance.

And so Ranma started his morning fighting with his father. After a good hour working out, both headed back to their cabins to make themselves ready to eat breakfast.

"Ranma son, be careful today" Genma looked surprisingly wary as he said this. It was his theatrical sort of wariness, but his more natural sort of fear.

"Why's that pop? Feeling bad because you lost? Again?"

"NO of course not. There is something unnatural in the air" Ranma observed his father, and saw him truly tense.

"What's in the air?" said Ranma without a trace of fear in his voice.

"I don't know, but you'd do well to heed my words son" and with that he went into the house. Ranma had stopped and looked at his departing form. He looked up, as if looking to find something that might be in the air, but saw besides a thick layer of grey clouds nothing peculiar

"What's my old man talking about?"

Inside, he took a bath, dressed himself and left for the dining hall on his own. His mom had already left during his sparring session and his dad left while he took a bath.

Before he went inside the dining hall, he stood still for some seconds on the square. He apparently was the last one to enter, because no one else was arriving. He looked around and found the place creepy. That was the only word he knew to describe it… creepy. This mostly because Ranma's vocabulary was rather limited, and words as ominous or sinister wouldn't have crossed his mind.

"What's with the mood all of a sudden?" ignoring any further sinister aspects of the day, Ranma hastened inside. He felt a sudden twinge in his stomach, and while he also doesn't know many words to describe hunger, he knew the feeling a lot better.

Inside luckily the mood was a lot better. People were chatting heartily and peacefully. Ukyo and Shampoo were once again serving all the delicious looking foodstuff. Cologne was happily chatting away with Soun and Genma. Mousse and Ryoga were also in conversation, and so were Daisuke, Hiroshi, Sayuri and Yuka. And somehow Nabiki and tofu were also discussing something. And everyone was doing it in a very content and peaceful mood.

Ranma happily sat down next to Ryoga who was saying something about not wanting to fight with sharp objects because he didn't want to hurt no one permanently. Mouse replied something along the lines of understanding his concern but that he always had fought with sharp weapons, and he had never actually hurt anyone permanently.

Ryoga nodded, and replied again, in a very peaceful manner.

Now it should be noted that Ranma can perceive moods as well as… say, a stone. It will take some serious anger, and preferable a lot of blood before Ranma notices something is amiss. A door flying out of its hinges because it couldn't contain the aura given off by some angry people will make Ranma aware of a disturbance in the good mood. It doesn't necessarily mean he'll respond in an appropriate manner, but at least he'll acknowledge the spoiled mood. However two people looking at each other like they want to hang the other; might go completely unnoticed by him. This isn't so important now, as it will be later.

Suddenly, the door to the Dinning hall burst open and shook in its hinges. Everyone turned instantly, and found no one. Everyone began to wonder how the door had opened on itself, when out of nowhere a voice came.

"Ranma, prepare to taste my vengeance" everyone knew that voice, so they all dropped their eyes a couple of inches to find Happosai standing in the doorway, looking quite vexed.

"Happo Fire Burst" and with those words, Happosai launched his super extraordinaire martial arts technique in the air at Ranma. As always noted, it is such a shame that such a powerful technique has such an easy way of avoiding it.

One could simple step out of the way of the thrown bomb. One could catch it and throw it back. One might even be so brazen as to kick it back. So it wasn't that surprising that the success rate of the Happo Fire Burst wasn't that spectacular.

Ranma forked the little ball of danger and pain, and threw it back. The thing exploded when having reached Happosai who wasn't so shrewd as to simply evade it.

A somewhat perplex and smoky Happosai stood in the entrance, trying to comprehend what just happened. This wasn't supposed to happen, but then didn't it always go like that? And with that final thought, he fell.

Ranma kneeled next to the grandmaster of stealing female underwear and looked at him somewhat worriedly.

"What did I do to you anyway?" Ranma picked the diminutive form of Happosai up with his chopsticks.

"You know very well what you did Ranma"

"I ate and I slept, and sparred a little"

"So what's with the dead guy in my cabin?" said Happosai in a really disgruntled voice.

"there's a dead guy in your cabin?"

"Yes"

"And why would I've put a dead guy in your room?"

"to frustrate me with its smell"

"You think I put that dead guy there to irritate you with its smell?"

"Yes"

"and why would I do that, when I might just as well kick you in the woods?"

"how should I know? You put him there"

"so, what does the dead guy look like? Any chance he looks like taro?"

"well, it looked more like a half eaten bull with wings and tentacles"

"so, in other words, Taro"

Ranma dropped Happosai unceremoniously on the ground and sprinted to Cabin number eight.

'My goodness, this indeed smells horrible', Ranma looked, disgusted by the huge carcass of Taro.

Authors Note:

Blast… it isn't nearly as dark and sinister as I'd like, oh well… we'll see what we can do in the next chapters. Last part also lost some if its humor… guess I wasn't feeling like joking too much. And I wanted to get this uploaded as soon as possible so I could at the same time upload a really better version of chapter 3 (I can't believe I've uploaded it like the way it was)

To give you some hints about the game. it's doesn't originally happen in Asao's Hollow, but in Millers Hollow. Also the Mayor apparently is more known as a sheriff.

So, with google as your friend, you probably will understand the follow list better"

Cupido cupido

Headmaster Human

Tatewaki Kuno Human

Ranma Mayor/ …

Taro …


End file.
